


The Ball

by hit_the_books



Series: SMPC [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester First Time, First Time, Implied Mpreg, Kissing, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Sam Winchester, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Unrelated Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: House Campbell is looking to help secure the future of its pack by securing an alliance with House Winchester, a house from another pack.Dean Campbell heads to House Winchester's annual masquerade ball to show a willingness for his house to form a stronger alliance. That he might also find a mate there is just an added bonus.





	The Ball

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [Sunday Morning Porn Club](https://smpc.livejournal.com/) and it's my eighth time writing for them C:
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

A swell of violins buffeted Dean as he slowly walked into the home of House Winchester. His fox half-mask was heavy on his face, his tux more confining than he would have liked, the coat tails trailing past his rear, and his shoes were like flippers on his feet—their narrow long style in contrast to his usual boots. But he didn’t complain, it wasn’t his place to complain as the scent of other alphas and a few betas washed over him and made Dean scrunch up his sensitive nose under his mask.

He was there to represent the House Campbell and his pack’s interests, not that it should have been his job that night, but his mother Mary was unwell and apparently the masked ball would be a “good learning experience” for him. And had also hinted that maybe he might find a mate. Dean doubted this greatly—the wealth and opulence around him was showing him a pack that valued the superficial over the practical. A mistake when there was so much danger out there in the world. Each pack was made of several houses, but alliances were always needed, because the world contained monsters and evils that always wanted their kind dead.

Dean had also heard that House Winchester was home to the elusive Men of Letters organization, but he couldn’t be sure. But he had heard enough about the Men of Letters to suggest that their approach to wrestling with the supernatural was far more profitable than what Dean had been raised on doing.

Reaching the entrance to the ballroom, a beta servant stood straight and took Dean’s invitation from him, then led him into the immense space beyond. “The representative for House Campbell!” announced the servant and Dean walked past him to be greeted by curious eyes behind masks lining the balls and the odd stare from the vast dancefloor.

A small orchestra occupied a raised platform to the side of the dancefloor, their music driving the dancers. The musicians all wore masks, though no full-faced ones. Dean ignored the stares and headed straight towards the bar that was set on the opposite wall to the musicians.

“Sir?” asked another servant, beta again, his face occupied by a half-owl mask.

“Whiskey, please,” Dean asked, voice deep and clear over the strings being played.

“Certainly.”

Dean waited patiently at the bar, feeling the skin on the back of his neck prickling. He was the only one from his house at the ball. The Winchesters and Campbells had historically not been on the best of terms for centuries, though in recent years those hostilities had started to turn more into a grudging acknowledgement that their packs were perhaps stronger when they worked together rather than trying to strive apart. Snippets of talk at home had led Dean to suspect that his mother wanted their packs to merge.

“Here you go, sir.” The whiskey was set down in front of Dean he picked up the glass as he slipped the server a tip—just because it was an open bar didn’t mean you forgot your manners.

Raising the tumbler of amber oaky liquid to his mouth, Dean’s nostrils flared as a tingling scent of violets and new books brushed over his senses. His mouth went dry and his heart sped up as he turned to his left to find the tallest omega he had ever seen standing at his left elbow.

The tall omega had his russet hair tied back in a loose tail, an eagle mask on his face. The eagle’s beak where his nose would be. He was slender, but there was a strength in his movements and the way he held himself.

“Hey, another gin and tonic, please,” called the unknown omega, voice gently rumbling through Dean. Dean turned his body to face the bar and hide the way his cock was chubbing in his dress slacks. He’d not reacted so strongly to the scent and presence of an omega before and he really didn’t want to embarrass his house or his pack, but it was becoming increasingly difficult not to do so.

The omega sniffed loudly and tilted his face towards Dean, a bemused smile playing across his lips. “I don’t believe we’ve met.”

Dean grimaced a smile back. “We haven’t.”

“I would tell you who I am,” the omega slid closer to Dean, close enough for him to see his hazel eyes behind the mask, “but that would defeat the point of all of this,” he waved his hand generally at the ball.

Omegas were rare, but each pack had their fair share. Dean had skipped out on that part of his information docket from Bobby that would have told him who the likely member of House Winchester was talking to him right there and then. He really shouldn’t have skimped on his homework and he couldn’t just pursue like he might have another beta or an alpha. Packs got protective of their omegas and depending on the standing of the house within a pack, to tangle with an omega would be a dangerous political move.

“I’m going to guess House Winchester,” Dean said and then took a sip of his whiskey as he attempted to seem more in control than he was.

“And you’re from House Campbell,” the omega replied. His gin and tonic was placed before him and the eagle masked omega gave the server a tip.

The small orchestra was gearing up to play yet another waltz and the omega stepped so he was in Dean’s space, body pressing against his, a line of heat and want. Dean sniffed the air and could smell not just his own growing arousal, but the sickly sweetness of the omega’s.

Dean swallowed, knowing that he would regret the words that were about to come out of his mouth. The words that could lead to him completely messing up this one chance at showing some responsibility and helping his house, his pack. But he was drawn to this omega and knowing just how much the omega wanted him was making things only worse.

He glanced at the server, but the beta was giving them both a wide berth as he wiped some glasses at the other end of the bar.

“Is there somewhere… private we could go?” Dean touched his hand to the small of the omega’s back.

“Follow me.”

Dean’s stomach flipped as the omega took his hand and pulled him away from the bar, forcing him to readjust himself as they slipped past the dancers and went between a set ceiling long gold sashes that hung from the central cupola of the ballroom’s high ceiling to the floor. A doorway was hidden behind one and soon the omega was leading him down one hallway and then another, leaving Dean dizzy as they sought privacy from the ball and its crowds.

The omega’s grip was strong and Dean wondered what it would be like to have those hands on him, maybe even in him. The omega looked over his shoulder at Dean and grinned. “Almost there.”

He led them into a bedroom on the next floor, locking the door behind them. Moonlight spilled in through a window, but the corners of the room remained dark. Dean tugged at the eagle mask on the omega’s face as the omega did the same to his fox mask.

“On three.” Dean nodded towards the omega.

“On three.”

“One…”

“Two…”

“Three!” Dean pulled the eagle mask off as the omega pulled off Dean’s fox mask.

The omega’s hazel eyes sat within a perfect face. Perfect nose. Perfect cheek bones. Perfect brow. Perfect everything.

Dean could see the omega’s eyes dancing across the freckles he knew were on his own face. “You’re beautiful,” the omega whispered, hands stroking the sides of Dean’s face. “What should I call you?”

Dean blushed and nipped at the omega’s hands. “Dean.”

“I’m Sam.” Sam smiled, leaned in and kissed Dean. The urgency from the bar was gone, replaced by exploring hands that eased Dean out of his clothes and directed him to do the same. Finally they were naked, cocks leaking and Dean took in the size of Sam. He was far bigger than any omega Dean had ever encountered before. Bigger than most betas and some alphas.

The room smelt of Sam, he was clearly one of House Winchester’s own omegas, though the scent of his slick was quickly replacing all other smells. For a moment Dean worried that he was making the wrong choice—that he was going to bring shame upon his house and pack.

“Hey,” Sam whispered sweetly, “It’s our call. And I want this… if you do?”

Dean breathed in Sam’s scent deeply and nodded, doubt leaving him. “Yes.”

“But,” Sam stroked a hand down Dean’s back and gripped his left cheek, “I could fuck you if you’re worried about making pups?”

Dean’s throat tightened. He’d been fucked before, but never by an omega.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Sam purred, “I’m more than adequate for the job.” He reached behind himself and then his other hand was at Dean’s ass, slick covered fingers circling Dean’s hole.

“Not just pups…” Dean whispered.

“I’m clean.”

“Same!” Dean gasped and then Sam’s finger was breaching him. Dean groaned, body shaking in the strong omega’s arms, as his alpha hole was teased and opened by Sam. Between them, Sam’s leaking cock rubbed against Dean’s own, with its knot bulging and tender. It was so intense and heady, to be stimulated front and behind.

Slowly, Sam eased them towards his bed and he let go so he could push Dean down onto the covers. Then Sam was between Dean’s legs, eagerly lapping and sucking at Dean’s wet hole, eager hungry noises rumbling through him. Dean gripped his knot, again and again, trying to stop himself each time he felt like he was close to coming.

Sam looked up from between Dean’s legs, slick fingers back inside Dean. Two stretching him nice and good. “I think you’re ready,” Sam said.

Dean nodded. “Please, Sam, please!” he begged.

Sam grinned and reached behind himself, eyes locked on Dean’s as he scooped his own slick and then spread it over his hard omega cock. Dean wasn’t necessarily a size queen, but seeing such a large dick on an omega was doing things for him, along with Sam’s confident smile and sure hands.

Lining up between Dean’s legs, Sam pointed towards a pillow and Dean passed one over, shifting his hips so Sam could put the pillow under him. “Thanks,” Sam huffed and then he lined up again, blunt head pressed to Dean’s stretched hole.

“Fuck,” Sam panted as he started to push, the intrusion large and heavy in Dean’s gut.

Dean groaned as Sam whined, the hard heat of Sam a firm rod inside of Dean as Sam slid all the way in until he bottomed out, arms either side of Dean’s head. They shared breaths as Dean adjusted to the intrusion, the burn clearly there, but not enough to distract from the pleasant fullness that was Sam inside of him, hot and heavy.

Dean licked his lips and left a light kiss on Sam’s mouth. “Never… been fucked by an omega before.”

“Mmmm,” Sam panted, pulling his hips back a few inches and then ramming home, making Dean’s body light up inside. “Never fucked an alpha before.”

And Dean’s cock gave a greedy pulse at that, damping his stomach and Sam’s as Sam’s hips started to snap against Dean, his cock thrusting in and out at a lightning pace. The bed creaked and groaned around them, but that didn’t slow Sam down as he fucked Dean down into the mattress. His mouth was all over Dean, kissing him, sucking hickies into Dean’s collarbone and neck, marking him up. Dean couldn’t stop thinking what it would be like to have Sam claim him there and then.

Sam pulled up, getting to his knees as he pretzled Dean, bending his knees to his chest. Sam held on to Dean’s legs, hungry eyes meeting Dean’s.

“Fuck, you are beautiful,” Sam panted, voice reverent like he meant it.

The second declaration of this made Dean blush again. He’d never been called beautiful by someone who sounded like he believed those words. But Dean could believe those words when Sam said them and pushed into him like he wanted Dean to realize the truth.

Sam shifted the angle of his thrusts powering down into Dean and started to graze Dean’s prostate, making him tense up with need from the inside out. His cock was leaking all over his stomach, pre-come dripping out of him. He reached for his knot and Sam slapped his hand away.

“You’re coming on my cock,” Sam said confidently, “and only my cock.”

Dean let his hands fall to the bedsheets and he gripped them, knuckles turning white as Sam rode him, thrusts hitting that sweet spot over and over. Sam towered above Dean, hands tight on Dean’s thighs as he anchored himself. A deep pressure built inside of Dean and he could feel himself almost there.

“SAM!” Dean cried.

Sam gave one final hard thrust into Dean as he shouted, “DEAN!” And then Sam was spilling into Dean as Dean covered both their stomachs in thick ropes of come.

Sam rode his climax out until Dean was whimpering with sensitivity. Pulling out, Sam took in ragged breaths as he rolled off of the bed and towards the bathroom adjoining his room. A light was switched on in the bathroom and through tired eyes Dean could see more of Sam’s room, the books lining shelves and the desk covered in research notes and notebooks.

Stepping slowly back into the room, Sam brought several damp wash cloths and gently wiped Dean down, cleaning him up. Then Sam wiped himself down, before returning the cloths to the bathroom and coming back in, turning off the bathroom light as he did.

All the confidence Sam had previously shown was suddenly gone as he stood unsure beside the bed.

“Do you… can you stay the night?” Sam asked.

Dean yawned and smiled. “If that’s okay?”

Sam climbed into bed and let Dean hold him. Dean cradled Sam against his chest, hands trailing down Sam’s back. The warmth of Sam against Dean told him that he hadn’t messed up when a moment of doubt started to creep on him.

It might not have been his mother’s only intention when she’d sent him to the ball, but Dean was starting to think that maybe, just maybe, he might have found a mate.

“You know,” Sam started, hand stroking Dean’s chest, “my father has been asking me to find a mate.”

Dean let out a low laugh. “My mom might have been saying something about that for me.”

“We could, you know…” Sam shrugged and snuggled closer.

“I’ll call my mother in the morning.” Dean kissed the top of Sam’s head.

“Great. I’ll talk with my dad.” Sam nuzzled Dean’s chest and slowly the two of them drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Pillowfort at [dreamsfromthebunker](https://www.pillowfort.io/dreamsfromthebunker), Dreamwidth at [hit_the_books](https://hit-the-books.dreamwidth.org/), Tumblr at [hitthebooksposts](https://hitthebooksposts.tumblr.com/).


End file.
